ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Language Nursery
Release Dates # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 1997 February 1, 1997 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 1998 February 7, 1998 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2002 February 16, 2002 #Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2008 December 6, 2008 Languages * English * Spanish * French * German * Hebrew * Japanese * Russian * Norwegian Characters # Bard The Dragon # Vincent Van Goat # Gumbo The Duck # Misty The Mouse # Morris The Moose # Vivian Van Goat # Knee Deep The Frog Soundfonts # Music Box (From the Korg 01wfd) # E Piano 1 (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) # Drum Kit (From the Korg 01wfd) # Harp (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) # Xylophone (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) Nursery Rhymes, Classical Music, Alphabet And Counting * Pop Goes the Weasel - Traditional * Baby Einstein Theme - Bill Weisbach * Abenlied (Evening Song) - German * Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Traditional * Russian Counting 1 to 20 - Russian * Aiueo (Alphabet) - Japanese * Jack and Jill - English * Numi Numi (Sleep, Sleep) - Hebrew * Lied - German * French Counting 1 to 20 - French * Mozart’s Lullaby - Russian * Nen Nen Korori Yo (Sleep, Sleep) - Japaneese * Oye! Mira! (Hey Diddle Diddle) - Spanish * German Counting 1 to 20 - German * J’avais (I Had) - French * Hush Baby - Hebrew * Hebrew Alphabet - Hebrew * Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita (Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star) - Spanish * Humpty Dumpty - English * French Alphabet - French * Mary Had a Little Lamb - Traditional * Little Geese - Russian * Kinderpredigt (Child’s Prayer) - German * English Counting 1 to 20 - English * Little Bo Peep - Norwegian * The Wheels On The Bus - Traditional * Spanish Alphabet - Spanish * Hebrew Counting 1 to 20 - Hebrew * Koolam (Everyone Clap Hands) - Hebrew * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - English * Jappanese Counting 1 to 20 - Japanese * Hush Baby - Russian * German Alphabet - German * Laila Tov Yedeedi (Go to Sleep) - Hebrew * Spanish Counting 1 to 10 - Spanish * Spanish Counting 1 to 20 - Spanish * Little Miss Muffet - English * Sakura, Sakura (Cherry Blossom Song) - Japanese * Russian Alphabet - Russian * Niji (Rainbows) - Japanesse * Baby Einstein Lullaby - Bill Weisbach * Composed By Bill Weisbach Baby Einstein Language Nursery Toy Chest, Instruments and Accessories * Bear in the Box by Ambi Toys * Roly Poly Cow by Iwaya (1997-present) * Rock-A-Stack by Fisher-Price (1997-2003), Stacking Wooden Rings by Schylling (2004-present) * Seseme Street Motorized Ride On Express Train Ride-On by Tyco (1997-2003), Casey Toy Train Engine, People Car, Smiley Face Gondola and Circus Caboose by LGB (2004-present) * Liquid Motion Tumbler by Toysmith (1997-present) * The Funny Barnyard by DYTOY (1997-present) * Musical Mobile by Bright Starts (1997-present) * Bard The Dragon by Legends And Lore (1998-present) * Focus Focus Camera by Ambi Toys * Cosmos Kinetic by Golden Island (1998-present) * Carousel Papillons by Chicco (1998-present) * Mini Orbiter by Rabbit Tanaka (1998-present) * Disco Ball by AADLP (1998-present) * Vincent Van Goat by Legends And Lore (1998-present) * Lava Lamp by Lava (1998-present) * Triple Ooze by Carlisle (1998-present) * Cardboard Bricks by Roylco * Great Pretenders Mouse Ears Headband by Hanover Accessories * Harmony by Ideal (1997-2003), Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy (2004-present) * Plush Doll by Baby Gap (1997-2003), Babicorolle by Corolle (2004-present) * Tin Drum by Schylling Toys * Ukulele by Small World Toys * Centipede by Fun Years (1997-present) * Spiral Bead Lamp by Kenart (1997-present) * Baby's Music Box by Shelcore (1997-2003), Musical Push 'n Merry by TOMY (2004-present) * Isaac The Lion by Dave Privett/Playsoup (2002-present) * Bingo by (2002-present) * 96 Crayons by Crayola * Holographic Streamers by White Eagle (2002-present) * Fun Links by Kids II (1997-present) * Foam Alphabet Blocks by Lee Chyun (1997-2003), Alphabet Blocks by Schylling (2004-present) * Busy Starfish by The First Years (1997-present) * Lamaze Flower Chimes by RC2 Corporation * Mary Had a Little Lamb Jack in the Box by Eden Toys * Pinwheel by Summer Lane (1997-present) * Musical Clock by Fisher-Price (1997-2003), Clock by Tolo Toys (2004-present) * Quacker The Duck by Dave Privett/Playsoup (2002-present) * HydroGyro by Rainbow Products (2002-2003), Turbo Tower Totem Tops by ToyTech (2004-present) * Bright Ball by Playskool (1997-2003), Pupsqueak the Puppy by Learning Curve International (2004-present) * My First Chrismas Bear by Eden (1997-2003), Sherberts Stuffed Pig by Learning Curve Internatonal (2004-present) * Octopus by Jolly Toys (1997-2003), Octotunes by Learning Curve International (2004-present) * Pavlov The Dog by Dave Privett/Playsoup (2002-present) * Disco Ball by (2002-present) * Xylophone by Plan Toys (1997-present) * The Original Gyroscope by Tedco (1997-present) * Monkeys Playing Glockenspiel by Charm Company * Rock N' Roll Top: La Bamba by Maui Toys (1997-2003), Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton Industries (2004-present) * Wind Chime by Natural Wonders (1997-2003), Wind Chimes (Manufacturer Unknown (2004-present) * Dizzy Fun Land by Learning Resources * Metronome by Wittner (1997-present) * Small Red Circle Sticker (Manufacturer Unknown) (1997-2003), Yellow Circle Sticker (Manufacturer Unknown) (2004-present) * Shake N' Shine Rattle by The First Years (1997-present) * Butterfly Puzzle by Doron Laveled (2002-present) * Plush Duck by Brio (1997-2003), Light Up Melody Mirror (duck) By The Baby Einstein Co. / Kids II (2004-present) * Plush Cow by Brio (1997-2003), Moon Stuffed Cow By Learning Curve International (2004-present) * Hammer Rattle by The First Years (1997-present) Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:10th Anniversary